


Aboveboard

by camichats



Series: Dictionary Prompts [57]
Category: Marvel
Genre: Getting Together, Love Confessions, M/M, Spells & Enchantments
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-25 23:56:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17735087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/camichats/pseuds/camichats
Summary: A villain lets Daredevil hear Tony's thoughts during a fight. Unfortunately, Tony thinks about Matt's ass in that outfita lot.





	Aboveboard

Tony was procrastinating going inside, because if he went into the room, he was going to have to Talk. Yes, with a capital t. Because the other day during a villain fight, the jackass had decided to let Daredevil hear Tony's thoughts. He wasn't entirely sure what they were hoping it would accomplish, giving a distraction to someone who had made an entire persona possible by ignoring stimuli. In the end it helped them absolutely none and they were in (metaphorical) handcuffs, getting shipped off to a prison before their trial. 

So no, it didn't help the villain of the day any, but it did hurt Tony. And maybe Matt. Because Tony had a crush the size of the Atlantic ocean on him, and he pretty much constantly thought about it when Matt was in the general vicinity. With Matt there in his skin-tight Daredevil outfit, Tony's mind was keeping one eye on him and the other on the fight. Matt had been nice enough not to say anything-- other than that Tony's mind was 'busy'-- but there had been a distinctly awkward moment between the end of the fight and when Matt left. 

"You know that I know you're out there, right?" Matt's voice said loudly, coming from the other room. 

Tony jumped, then walked into the room sheepishly. "I sort of forgot actually." He rubbed at the back of his neck, hovering awkwardly by the door. "Uh listen, about the other day... sorry." 

"It was hardly your decision to share your thoughts with me in live. Don't worry about it." 

"Right," Tony said slowly, wondering if he should take the out Matt was giving him and walk away. "Uh. Good. Thanks Murdock. You're a pretty good guy for a lawyer," he tried to joke. On anyone else they would have just taken it and given a perfunctory laugh, but oh no, not Matt. 

"You know I can tell when you're nervous right?" 

"Well by the end of this conversation I guess I'll know everything you can tell about me because you insist on not letting me get away with anything." 

Matt didn't respond to that, rubbing at the lens of his glasses uselessly. Useless because even with his powers and the way he was blind it's not like he could see through the glasses, not because he wasn't getting them clean. "I guess what I'm trying to ask is whether... what I heard is based on physical attraction alone or not." 

"That's a trap, counselor. Asking me a question when you'll know if I'm lying or not?" 

Matt grimaced, his head hanging a little. "Right. Sorry. You can go then, unless you wanted something else." 

"I never said I wasn't going to answer it, I was just pointing it out." Tony took a deep breath, tapping his fingers against his thigh nervously. "Not. Purely physical. Mostly because I met you first as a lawyer and not Daredevil, because if I had, then yeah I'd wanna tap that ass." 

"Liar," Matt said softly, a smile curving around one corner of his mouth. Neither of them said anything for a minute. "I think this is the part where you ask me on a date." 

"I disagree. See, I believe this is the part where you kiss me. And since my idea's better, we're going to do that." 

"Hard to resist that." 

"It's what I was hoping for," Tony said with a nod, moving into Matt's space to make it easier. 

Matt, however, was a little shit, and kept up the banter for several minutes before he finally kissed Tony.


End file.
